Team Twins
by ZMiDnIgHtSuNz
Summary: I got thrown into the Naruto world when I died in a car accident only to find out... I wasn't the only one. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Mizuno

HI GUYS This story has been in my head for daaaaamn long and i really had to write it so yeap. I posted it once before in another account as 'In Another Life' so this is a rewritten one and its totally different from the second chapter onwards. HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day that I died. I was crossing a crossroad when a Ferrari that was trying to beat the red light (and failed) crashed into a motorcycle beside me. Of course, the motorcycle crashed into me a second after that.

I flew probably ten metres and died. No time to see my whole life flash before my eyes as I ponder on things I should have or should not have done. It was an instant, painful death.

Or so I thought. Because a few moments after that, I regained consciousness. However, instead of the concerned voices of my relatives and the smell of antiseptic you usually smelled at hospitals, my ears were filled with panic voices and distant screams. The air was thick with a kind of invisible yet perfectly tangible energy. I was drowning in it, and my lungs protested to the polluted air that I allowed in. I had never felt something like that in eighteen years of my life. I could not scream, I could not open my eyes, I could not move. I was frozen in fear by the killing intent that radiated from every direction. I brought my hands to my throat, in hope that death would save me from the agony.

Then suddenly, it disappeared. I could breathe and feel again, but I only saw blur splotches of light when I opened my eyes. The place was quiet, except for sobs that could be heard from a distance. I felt someone pick me up. Since when was I so small and light?

"Gomenasai... Mizuno-chan..." The lady who carried me apologised. For what, I didn't know. I lifted my hands and managed to cup the woman's cheeks. I felt her facial muscles move to what should have been a smile, before her arms went limp and I was caught by somebody else.

The people around me started talking in Japanese. I only recognised the language because of all the anime I watched. But of course, I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Why were they speaking Japanese? Who were they? Where was this? Why am I here? I had so many questions I couldn't even voice out. Not that they would understand anyway.

The man with a kind but powerful voice was saying something, and there was definitely something wrong with me, because I swear he sounded like the voice actor for the Third Hokage in Naruto. The fact that Kakashi's voice talked right after wasn't helping make things clear.

Then there was a sound of a baby crying. It was shrill and loud and I wanted to stick my fingers into my ears, but I couldn't. So I, too, opened my mouth to wail.

I stopped when I was picked up by a pair of arms and was gently shushed by the person. Reaching my hands out to feel the person, my palms came into contact with a velvet cloth that covered half the guy's face. I giggled. It was so much like Kakashi's that I almost thought I somehow got reincarnated into the Naruto-universe.

I was passed to another person who had smoother arms and when she started singing, I was lulled into blissful sleep.

* * *

The subsequent times I woke up, I made it a priority to figure out where the hell I was. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

1) I really was a baby. Whether it was reincarnation or some kind of dream, I didn't know.

2) I almost squealed when I figured this one out. I was in the Narutoverse.

Another few things I figured out after a year:

1) I was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack.

2) I Naruto's twin sister.

3) Life as Uzumaki Mizuno was gonna be EPIC.

* * *

Or not. Because civillians were idiots and idiots hated us.

Needless to say, my first birthday in Narutoverse was nothing like the one I had in my previous life. Obviously I could not remember it, but I had seen pictures of a baby me laughing as people were cheering me on to take my first steps.

But here, I had managed walking six months into my birth. I had to, in order to survive. Being the twin sister of the 'monster', I was treated the same way they treated Naruto. At the mere age of 1, I had learnt to speak Japanese from observation. I'm not saying I'm a genius, cause I'm not, but being technically nineteen I felt that I should be able to at least form sentences after a year.

Naruto couldn't talk full sentences, but he could talk enough for me to understand. He managed to walk at the age of ten months, as he did his best to follow me while running away from the older kids who bullied us. No doubt on the caretakers orders.

So on our first birthday, I found myself half dragging Naruto through the corridors of our orphanage, a 4-story building about as big as an elementary school. When we ran out into the garden, I spotted the gate that was usually closed, opened.

I led Naruto through the gate and out into the open world. Or open village. Whatever.

The bullies stopped chasing us after we left the orphanage, so we slowed our pace and started walking through the village. There was a festival going on, the one I knew was to celebrate the Kyuubi's defeat. Naruto, who had never seen the village before, began running around excitedly, looking back only to see if I was following him.

We managed to walk for five minutes before trouble came. It started when people noticed us running around, and an annoying person had to go, "Hey! Doesn't that boy look like the demon child?"

Of course, some ANBU landed on him and took him away, but the damage was done. We were chased out of the festival area, and had to hide in a random training area. As training areas were forbidden to civilians, no one followed us there.

"Why they no like us?" Naruto asked, on the verge of crying. "I do sumthing wong?"

"They're just stupid, Naruto. It's not your fault." I told him, pulling him close.

"I no want them to hate me." he sobbed.

That put a smile on my face. "Then show them that you aren't what they say you are."

Naruto cuddled closer. "Mmmm.. Okay.." he said, as he drifted off to sleep.

I carefully untangled myself from him, and after making sure he was still asleep and comfortable, I wandered off.

I spotted a wooden sign with the number '7' on it, so I assumed it was training ground 7. I mean, what else could it be? If my memory served to be right, this was (or is going to be) Team 7's training ground. I went over to the three posts Team 7 would have been tied to for failing Kakashi's test. Eleven years, there was eleven years before that event would happen. Would it even happen, now that I'm here? What would have changed?

I walked around the post and looked at the memorial stone. In front of the stone stood a lone man. In his right hand held flowers, and in his left were oranges. He bent down and placed them in front of the stone, as some kind of offering to the dead. I channelled chakra to my ears, a trick I learnt to hear for bullies back in the orphanage.

"Minato-sensei..." the man whispered, "it's been a year since that day. I know you'll be disappointed at your people if you were alive. None of them treat Naruto as the hero he is. Even Mizuno is getting mistreated. What should I do?"

It was Kakashi! I was so tempted to run out and throw myself at him. He was, after all, one of my favourite characters. But he would bring us to the Hokage who would bring us back to the orphanage. So revealing myself was a no-no.

After awhile, he left and I ran out, heading straight for the oranges. Why give it to the dead when there are people alive who needs it?

"Hope you don't mind, dad," I muttered before brushing my fingers past his name and running off.

I strolled back to where I left Naruto and peeled the oranges for us.

"Naruto, wake up. I found food!" I shook him gently.

His eyes opened immediately at the sound of food, which made me laugh.

"What this?" he asked, trying one of the oranges.

"They're oranges. Some kind of fruit. Is it nice?" I replied.

"It's yummy!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, passing him another piece. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

"Hehe, Happy Birthday, Mizuno!" he grinned

* * *

"So what's today's mission?" Naruto asked.

It was a Saturday morning, Naruto and I just woke up from our bed in a tree we lived in ever since we had left the orphanage. It was a little shabby, but at least there was something to shelter us, and somewhere we could call 'home'.

Our tree was located at training ground 37, a training ground that no one seemed to use. But during the occasional times that ninjas came, they left us alone. After all, it was generally only the civilian population that did mean stuff to us. Ninjas were smarter.

So for everyday for the past six years, I gave us 'missions' to pass time. And boy, we had A LOT of time to pass. Missions to train were the most common, though we had occasional adventures where we went to the village to steal clothes and food, or carry out carefully planned pranks, also as part of our training.

"Today's mission? Hmm..." I thought for awhile, "How about we finish the tree climbing exercise?"

"Whyyyyy... can't we do something fuuuunnn?" Naruto whined.

"No." I said sternly. "We're going to the academy soon. Do you want to be left behind?" Although we weren't supposed to tree-walk until we were Genin, but Naruto didn't know that.

"No! I'm going to be the best ninja ever!" he exclaimed.

"Then let's get started!" I said cheerfully, before slinging my arm around his shoulders.

We each walked to a tree. Holding a wooden kunai each, we ran at it.

Chakra manipulation wasn't as difficult as I thought. As I did not have chakra in my previous life, I was more aware of this energy flowing through my body. It wasn't foreign to my body, but it was foreign to me. However, chakra didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The very opposite in fact. Chakra was useful when it isn't used for fighting too. Learning to warm my body with it like being able to channel it to enhance certain areas of my body definitely helped.

Of course, teaching it to Naruto was a chore. To him, chakra felt perfectly natural and his mind had passed it on as something that was meant to be there. It was difficult to teach him to be aware of it and control it consciously.

"Why can't I do it!" Naruto growled, frustrated.

I sighed, jumping down from the top of the tree that I managed to finish climbing.

"You need to calm down." I told him.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

I watched in anticipation as his feet stuck to the tree trunk, and he started running up. But after twelve steps, his feet sunk into the trunk, causing splinters, and he had to flip and land back on the ground.

"Argh! How do I do this?" He cried out.

"Feel your chakra, concentrate on it being at your feet. Too much and the tree will break, too little and you'll fall. Don't be complacent just because you managed a few steps and lose focus." a voice said.

Naruto and I turned around to see an ANBU with a dog mask and spiky silver hair standing behind us, watching.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply again, before standing there for a few seconds. His eyes snapped open, filled with determination as he once again ran at the tree.

"Yea you did it!" I cheered when he reached the top. Naruto grinned, giving me a victory sign as he flipped back to the ground.

The 'mystery' ANBU chuckled as he started walking towards us.

"Thank you ANBU-san! I was able to complete this stupid exercise due to your advice!" Naruto said.

"It was nothing." he said.

"Do you need something?" I asked. After all, there had to be a reason someone would check on us after all these years of leaving us alone.

"The Hokage requests to see the both of you regarding your attendance at the academy." Kakashi said.

"The academy? Finally! I'm going to be a ninja!" Naruto declared.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at his antics. "Let's go then." I said.

The three of us started walking in the general direction of the Hokage tower, through the town.

By now, Naruto and I were almost immune to the glares of the villagers, but Kakashi was obviously not. I could feel the killer intent he directed to anybody who whispered behind our backs or sent glares our way.

When we passed by a certain ramen store, I heard a loud growl from Naruto's stomach. Laughing sheepishly, he scratched his head and looked down.

"ANBU-san, we haven't eaten breakfast yet and it's almost lunchtime. Could we eat something before we go to the tower?" I pleaded.

The ANBU paused in his steps before sighing and nodding his head.

"Ichiraku Ramen here I come!" Naruto cheered.

I giggled and settled down beside him on a seat at our favourite ramen stand. I used to think Naruto was overly obsessed with ramen whenever I watched the anime, but have you ever tried this thing? It was so incredibly delicious the way the broth slid down my tongue into my throat, and the smooth, chewy texture of those noodles... my stomach too, let out a growl at the thought.

The old man Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of each of us and we dug in. Kakashi, of course, declined eating due to the inconvenience of his mask.

Teuchi had at first, just like everyone else, treated us as monsters. However, he took pity on us one night when we were scavenging for food behind his house three years ago. He gave us a bowl of noodles each, and well, we became addicted. Alright maybe I wasn't but Naruto definitely was. Subsequently, we came every Monday morning for a free bowl, or ate here when we could afford it. Affording it meaning stealing money from mean civilians of course.

After the meal of about 5 bowls each, I looked at Kakashi expectantly for him to pay for the meal. I mean, he shouldn't expect two orphans living in the wilderness to have any money at all right?

"Troublesome kids..." he muttered, footing the bill.

Upon reaching the Hokage tower, we were brought straight to the office. It was the first time I actually met the Hokage (except for when I was born), and I was surprised at the resentment that welled up when I saw him. Resentment for the seven years he left us to fend for ourselves, to take in the hate of every civilian for something we had zero control over. For god's sake, we were the children of the Fourth! Even if he could not make the village love us, he could have at least provided a home, provided food, provided clothes. But no! He was probably just looking at us through his stupid crystal ball and thinking, 'oh they should be fine'.

'Well, we are fine, no thanks to you though.' I thought, glaring at him as we walked into the room. He glanced at me and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

I gritted my teeth, "No, Hokage-sama."

He raised his eyebrows, leaning back into his seat. He rubbed his temples, before reaching into his drawer and pulling out some files.

"Would the both of you like to attend the academy?" he asked.

"Of course, dattebayo! You don't even have to ask! I'm going to be a ninja and surpass even you!" Naruto pointed at his face.

I rolled my eyes, telling him to calm down and be respectful to the Hokage, not that I was, really, with all the glaring.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto, and then turned to me. "And you?"

"Definitely." I answered.

"That's great. Could you two just put your thumbprints here... And here..." he passed us an inkpad and a few slips of paper.

"When are we starting?" I asked.

"Next month, on the 2nd of January. We will inform you other details at a later date."

I nodded, grinning at Naruto who grinned back even though he didn't understand half of the conversation. He had long gotten used to how I knew so many things and just clicked with adults, while he just stood there knowing I would explain things to him later.

"If there is nothing else, ANBU-san here will escort you back." The Hokage said.

We turned to walk out with Kakashi, when a thought crossed my mind. The Hokage doing this means that he approved of us living on our own, right? Why not ask for a place to live?

"Can we have a proper place to live?" I requested.

The Hokage was actually taken aback by my question. Did he actually think we enjoyed living in a tree?

"I... I'll try to make arrangements about that." he said.

As we turned around, the door opened from the outside and a tall man who had black hair and dark eyes walked in. On his shirt bore the Uchiha crest.

"What a precocious child, requesting lodging from the Hokage." Uchiha Fugaku said.

"Fugaku-san, please take a seat while I settle this." the Hokage ordered lightly.

Uchiha Fugaku walked into the room fully, tailed by two younger Uchihas.

"I would like to offer my place to house them while you try to find them an apartment." Fugaku said, surprising everyone in the room.

The Hokage frowned.

I stared and stared, my mind reeling. Never once in seven years had I doubted that I was in the 'canon' story of Naruto. I hadn't done anything serious enough to cause such a change in the storyline. And I wasn't even talking about Fugaku's unnatural kindness towards us, no, that wasn't it.

I was staring past him at the two younger Uchihas who walked in. There were two Uchiha Sasukes.

* * *

A/N: YEAP! Tell me what you think by reviewing ahahahhaha


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Seiichi

Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Seiichi had never been shocked at anything since the day he was born. Or reborn.

At first, he wasn't too happy about the reincarnation. Or dying in the first place. He had just got promoted in his job and life was taking a turn for the better, when a stupid Ferrari had to knock into him as he crossed the road on his beloved motorcycle. A custom-made one too.

That was, until, he realised exactly where he got reincarnated into. The Narutoverse. In the Uchiha family. As Sasuke's twin brother. He couldn't believe his luck.

'Or misfortune,' he thought. 'Seeing as my whole family was about to be massacred in eight years.'

But even knowing that, he couldn't help but form bonds with Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto was a really great mother, and it was difficult to push her away when she smothered you with love. Fugaku was a little easier, but he found himself wanting to please his father, to do him proud.

Itachi was the most difficult. Uchiha Itachi, academy graduate at 7, Sharingan unlocked at 8, Chunin at 10, and Anbu Captain at 13, who killed his family under orders but left his dear brother alive... was now his older brother. And despite Seiichi's initial intention to avoid him, Itachi was the one who constantly pestered Seiichi in his own stoic way. Eventually, he gave in, and resigned to his fate of loving his older brother. Sometimes he wondered if he should feel guilty for stealing Itachi's previously undivided love for Sasuke.

Not that Sasuke seemed to mind. As far as Seiichi could tell, family meant the world to Sasuke, which included him. Sasuke before the massacre was innocent and well... cute. It made Seiichi want to take revenge on the elders right then, both the clan's and Konoha's, for their stupid and selfish decisions that had turned Sasuke into the revenge-minded idiot. There was little he could do, however, so he set his mind onto two goals. Prevent Itachi's death, and stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

There had to be a reason he was reincarnated, right? But he didn't want to disillusion himself into thinking he was destined save the entire world from the Fourth Great Ninja war or something. He was, afterall, just one person.

What he could do now, however, was to keep training and become the most badass ninja the Uchiha has ever seen, which was kind of impossible seeing that he was up against Itachi and Madara and Tobi. Oh well, at least he was trying.

And now, back to the point of having never been shocked in this life, Seiichi found himself faced with something that had never crossed his mind.

"Who are you?" The girl who was not supposed to exist asked, looking straight at him.

They were currently standing outside the Hokage's office while the adults discussed his father's unexpected offer to house the Uzumaki twins. Yeap, he said it right. The Uzumaki twins.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke introduced himself excitedly.

Naruto grinned at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

The girl continued staring at Seiichi, frowning. "You two are twins?"

"Yeah... I'm Uchiha Seiichi. And you?" Seiichi asked.

The girl held her hand out. "Uzumaki Mizuno."

Seiichi accepted her gesture, and they stared at each other for awhile.

Was she from his world as well? Or had Seiichi not been born in the 'canon' world like he always thought he was? But how to ask her without coming off as suspicious?

The door to the office creaked opened. The four of went into the room, Naruto and Sasuke talking to each other, with Seiichi and Mizuno in deep thought.

"Mizuno-chan, would you like to move into the Uchiha compound?" The Hokage asked Mizuno, straight to the point.

Seiichi turned to Mizuno who was frowning once again. When she noticed him staring at her, her face slowly put on a smirk.

"I would love to!" She suddenly gushed. "It would be an honour to live in the Noble and Most Ancient house of the Uchiha."

She caught his eyes, before turning to give a low bow to his father.

Did she... did she just make a Harry Potter reference? Seiichi did not doubt it. It was subtle enough not to raise suspicion, and if the way she looked at him was any indication, she was totally expecting him to get it. Well, he was going to play with her a little bit.

"That's settled then. Anbu-san will take you back to your... home, before bringing you to the compound. You may take your leave." The Hokage dismissed the Uzumakis and the ANBU who Seiichi was sure was Kakashi. Who else had silver gravity-defying hair?

The Uzumakis left, but not before Mizuno sent him a wink. He scrunched his eyebrows in false confusion, smirking only when she left.

He and Sasuke completed the academy registration before they headed back to the compound.

Usually at this time of the afternoon every Saturday, Itachi would be there to supervise the twin's training. However, he had left for a mission the day before and would be back only at night.

Thus, Seiichi and Sasuke decided to do some reading in the living room instead of training that day.

Seiichi was currently reading a Uchiha scroll on fire jutsus. They didn't seem that difficult to do, as long as you got the chakra control down. The twins had been doing the tree walking exercise, coutersy of Seiichi, which had pleased his father greatly.

Seiichi had found chakra manipulation relatively easy, seeing as chakra was new to him and he could feel it better. Or maybe he was just a prodigy. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't do as well as Seiichi, but had managed it with minimal advice. Sasuke was a prodigy as well, anyway. Wasn't it great that Uchihas produced prodigies in every single child?

The door to the house opened, revealing Fugaku and the Uzumakis.

"Otou-sama!" Sasuke exclaimed when he saw their father. Looking past him, he exclaimed once more in delight. "Naruto-san! Mizuno-san!"

Seiichi rose from his chair and went to the door as well. His father had already came into the house, while the Uzumakis were taking off their shoes and surveying the house with wide eyes. Naruto's were especially large in disbelief, as if he couldn't imagine that there could ever be a house this big.

"Seiichi, Sasuke, could you show them to the guest room on the second floor? I have to report for work. Your mother should be back from the market soon." Fugaku told them.

"Hai otou-sama." Seiichi and Sasuke chorused.  
Seiichi and Sasuke lead the two of them up to the second floor, showing them to their room.

Naruto's eyes widened once again when he saw the nicely furnished room with actual beds, together with a toilet and everything.

Mizuno settled their pathetic luggage down on a wooden table by the cupboard, and turned to them.

"I'm gonna take the first freaking proper bath in my life. If any of you try to rush me while I soak in the bathtub, there'd be hell to pay." She looked at Naruto pointedly, who managed a sheepish grin. Seiichi guessed that Naruto didn't like being left alone when she took her baths.

"Take as long as you want!" Sasuke told Mizuno. "We'll be showing Naruto around the house! Bye!" He dragged Naruto out if the room.

"He's unexpectedly friendly." Mizuno commented at Sasuke's enthusiasm.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Seiichi asked in wonder.

Seiichi almost gave himself away when he saw the girl's confused face. "No, it's nothing. He's really cute, actually. I'm going to take my bathe now!"

"Go ahead then. The rest of us should be in the backyard once you're done."

She nodded, still looking confused. Grabbing her clothes, she headed for the toilet and shut the door.

Seiichi quickly left the room else she heard him burst into laughter. Of course Sasuke was friendly before the massacre. With their father being strict about their upbringing, the both of them found it difficult to make friends that he approved of, and Sasuke usually jumped at any opportunity to make new friends. He really was innocent and fun loving before the council screwed him up.

Seiichi found Naruto and Sasuke in the kitchen, where Naruto was trying to reach for a tin of cookies, but was too short.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stuck his feet onto the wall like a pro and walked up to grab the tin. He then flipped down to the ground, holding the tin out to Naruto.

Naruto gasped. "You're... you're a ninja too?"

Sasuke grinned. "Of course. I'm part of the Uchiha clan!"

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "The Uchiha clan?..."

"You don't know about the Uchiha clan? And you're going to be a ninja?" Sasuke asked, skeptical.

Naruto flushed. "I'm going to be the Hokage! Who cares about stupid clans..."

Sasuke laughed. "You? The Hokage?"

Naruto growled, not happy about being looked down upon. "You looking for a fight, teme?"

Seiichi sighed. It was as if the these two were fated to become rivals. "Don't fight in the kitchen, idiots. Take it out in the backyard."

Sasuke's eyes lit up at the thought of a spar. "I'll race you all there!"

Seiichi watched as the kids ran out of the kitchen to the general direction of the backyard, shaking his head before following them. Life was going to be, for lack of a better word, troublesome with the Uzumakis around.

To Seiichi's surprise, Naruto had won the race. It looked like Mizuno had been making him train these past seven years. However, he got utterly thrashed when it came to the spar. His taijutsu, if you could even call it that, was horrible. It had little form to it, as if he just watched someone use it once and tried to learn it.

"Wow, you suck at this." Sasuke commented as he helped Naruto up from the ground.

Naruto frowned. "I'll get better!"

"Sure you will." Seiichi told him, walking towards them. "But not without help. I'll ask Itachi-nii if you guys can join in our training sessions."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Itachi-nii is the best ninja ever! I'm gonna be just like him someday." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Your nii-san sounds so cool! I wanna meet him soon!" Naruto grinned.

"He should be back tonight." Seiichi said.

"Narutooo! It's your turn to bathe!" Mizuno's voice drifted from the balcony above them.

"Aww... I hate bathing." Naruto frowned.

"No wonder you stink!" Sasuke rubbed his nose.

"It's not my fault we don't have such a nice big house with bedrooms and toilets and everything!" Naruto complained.

"Where did you live then, before this?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'll tell him." Mizuno jumped down from the balcony. "You get your ass up there and take your bath."

Naruto pouted and went into the house.

Seiichi turned back to Mizuno after watching Naruto enter the house. "So... where did you guys live before this?"

"In the forest." She growled. "Two kids in the forest from the age of one. What was the Hokage thinking?"

"Why didn't you and Naruto have a house?" Sasuke asked.

Mizuno looked at Sasuke. "People hate us." She said flatly. "I don't even know why your father would take us in so randomly..."

Seiichi wondered why too. Maybe it had something to do with the Kyuubi, but he doubted the Hokage would have agreed to place a Jinchuriki in the hands of a clan planning a coup. He'll have to ask his mum later, or maybe Itachi.

"So... what were you guys talking about?" Mizuno asked.

"Oh, me and Naruto were sparring and his taijutsu sucked so we were thinking of asking Itachi-nii to train u guys!" Sasuke answered.

Seiichi groaned internally when he saw Mizuno's eyes sparkle. 'Oh great... a fangirl...'

"Itachi? Itachi's gonna train us?" She grinned.

"You know him?" Seiichi questioned.

"Uhhh... well... no..." she frowned. "Not yet anyway. I heard he's strong, handsome and the coolest ninja ever though!"

Seiichi rolled his eyes. "He's not going to like you."

"Yeaahh Itachi-nii hates fangirls. He always complains about those girls always following him around and never leaving him alone." Sasuke giggled. "He even taught us how to get rid of them!"

Mizuno's glared at them. "Me being a fangirl is a secret between the three of us then."

Seiichi and Sasuke continued laughing as the three of them walked back into the house.

The twins' eyes lit up when they saw their mother coming out of the kitchen.

"Okaa-san! You're home!" Sasuke ran to hug her.

"Oh! I was wondering where both of you were. My, my. Is this Mizuno-chan?" She put Sasuke down.

Mizuno bowed low. "Hai. Thank you very much for allowing us to stay in your household."

"It is my pleasure. I had wanted to take the both of you in for a very long time..." she mumbled the last sentence. "Anyway," she continued. "Dinner is ready so could the both of you go set the tables?"

Seiichi and Sasuke nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving the two females in the living room. They grabbed the bowls, washed them and started dividing the pot of ramen.

Soon, the table was set and the three Uchihas sat at the table, waiting for the Uzumaki twins.

"Where did Mizuno-san go, kaa-san? They're taking so long and I'm hungry!" Sasuke complained.

"She went up to get Naruto. Be patient!" Mikoto scolded.

"We're coming!" Mizuno shouted from upstairs.

Seiichi frowned. The sound of her voice didn't seem to come from her room, but further down the corridor, where his room was located.

The Uzumakis came down the stairs, with Mizuno looking smug and Naruto confused. They quickly sat down after Naruto greeted their mother.

"Finally! Itadakimasu!" Sasuke cheered.

Seiichi eyed Mizuno as she dug into her food, grinning stupidly. She looked up at him after swallowing her food and smirked.

What on earth did she see in his room?

After dinner, Mikoto shooed the kids to play while she washed the dishes.

"Wanna see my room?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Mizuno. "Actually.."

"Yeah let's go!" Mizuno interrupted him.

"Both of you sneaked into our room just now, didn't you?" Seiichi asked her as they climbed the stairs.

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

Seiichi rolled his eyes. "You were so obvious."

"Oh yeah? And you are so fake!" Mizuno growled.

"Fake?" Seiichi feigned innocence again.

"I found evidence in your room you idiot. Just admit it already." She groaned.

Seiichi frowned. He didn't remember leaving anything important lying around...

When they reached the room, Sasuke started showing Naruto their toys and training equipment, which lead to an argument of who could throw the wooden kunai more accurately, followed by a competition on the dart board.

Mizuno, on the other hand, started rummaging shamelessly through Seiichi's scrolls.

"Hey, don't touch my stuff!" Seiichi growled.

"Aha!" She cried victoriously, lifting an old scroll from the stack.

Seiichi's eyes widened, recognising the scroll immediately. He quickly grabbed the scroll from her. "You read this?"

"Yeah, I thought you had pretty big guts to write that all down, even if it was in English." Mizuno said.

"I burned everything I wrote in English years ago... I guess I missed this out." Seiichi frowned, opening the scroll. He had written all the dates of the significant events that would happen in the Narutoverse when he was a kid, afraid that he might forget some. He then memorised them before deciding to burn it as it was too dangerous to leave a document like that lying around, even if it was in a totally different language.

"It's coming, huh." Mizuno pointed at the first event.

Seiichi nodded mournfully.

"Not gonna do anything about it? It's your family, after all." Mizuno asked.

"Nothing much I can do, is there? I'm not going to risk a civil war." Seiichi muttered. If Itachi couldn't find a way out of the massacre, there was no way he could do it.

"You should burn that soon. And for the record, I totally saw through your acting." Mizuno smirked, turning towards the two boys.

"Yeah..." Seiichi closed the scroll and dropped it on the floor before joining them in the kunai training. Now that Mizuno had verified him really being from her world, they were going to have much to discuss.

He really wasn't looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hi Codebreakeryuuki and Wilhelm Wigworthy I love you two for reviewing seriously reviews make me happy HAHHAHAH it's 2am and I'm high you guys can skip the author's note seriously it's just gonna be a space where I talk shit and complain about stuff I should sleep because according to HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER no good decision is ever made after 2am.


	3. Chapter 3: Haruno Isoka

Chapter 3: Haruno Sakura

* * *

Haruno Isoka was pretty put off when he died. He had just gotten his new Naruto painted Ferrari and was testing it out when BOOM he accidentally crashed into someone. He then subsequently died, and then woke up in the body of a baby he found out was in the anime he was addicted to, as the twin of one of the main characters, Sakura. What luck. He just hoped the two people he murdered during the crash ended up somewhere as cool as he did.

And now as he walked towards the academy with Sakura on the first day of school, he saw something that perked his interest. At the entrance to the academy was a group of people that felt unusual in many different ways.

The first thing that caught his eyes was, of course, the identical Uchiha twins. Twins, huh. Sounds just like what he was going through himself.

The second thing that caught his interest was the older Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku was a presence to behold, the way he carried himself with power and authority. Isoka felt that he looked a little grumpy, though, then remembered that Fugaku got tricked by Itachi into attending Sasuke (and his twin's in this case) first day of school.

The third, would be the other two children, one unmistakably Uzumaki Naruto, and the other a miniature version of Uzumaki Kushina. They hung around the Uchihas as if they were a part of them, earning glares from everyone else on why the Kyuubi kids were so close to their beloved clan.

And thus Isoka came to a few conclusions. He wasn't the only one reborn from his death in his previous world, and two others come along with him as twins of the main characters (maybe it was those two that he killed?). They had also apparently started changing the 'canon' story seeing that the Uzumakis were living with the Uchihas, and the unoriginal twins probably knew about the reincarnation thing seeing how the miniature Kushina and Sasuke's twin (he guessed) were staring at him as he walked beside Sakura.

Should he walk over to say hi? Or should he wait till they were in private?

"Isoka, you okay?" Sakura waved her arms in front of his face as she stood facing him.

Isoka blinked. He didn't realise he had been spacing out. "Yeah, let's go." he replied.

Sakura nodded and they walked to class together. They sat at the back of the class, so that he could survey the people walking in.

As expected, he could only recognise the rookie nine as they came in. The rest of the class had never appeared in the manga and were probably never mentioned.

"I'm first!" A flash of yellow dashed into class, together with a streak of red, and followed by two black.

"You two ran before I said start, idiots!" Sasuke (or his lookalike) growled.

"Don't be a sore loser, Sasuke. We're ninja! We don't play by the rules." The girl grinned.

"Going by that theory, I totally won the spar last night." Sasuke number two said.

"Oh come on that wasn't counted!" The girl protested.

"SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS!"

Everyone turned to the door where Iruka was trying to get into class only to be blocked by the two twins. They grinned and apologised before making their way up to the back of the class.

"They're so rowdy." Sakura complained as they continued arguing up the stairs.

Isoka laughed. "Let's ask them to sit with us." He waved his arms and gestured to them to come over.

The twins looked at one another, before shrugging and walked towards them.

"Hey." Isoka greeted. "I'm Haruno Isoka, and this is my twin sister, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and waved.

"Twins? We're twins too! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my sister Mizuno! The two lookalikes are Uchiha Sasuke and Seiichi! Nice to meet you!" Naruto introduced, pointing to each of them one by one.

They slipped into the seats so that it was Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Isoka, Seiichi and Mizuno from left to right.

"So all of you are really twins?" Isoka asked Seiichi as Iruka started calling the roll.

Seiichi rolled his eyes. "Nope, Naruto was lying about it."

"Don't be sarcastic!" Mizuno hit him on the head.

Isoka raised his hands as his name was called, before turning to Seiichi. "So is there a distinct difference between you and your brother, or is it just a 'you can tell after awhile thing?'"

Seiichi groaned as Mizuno answered for him. "Sasuke's cuter than Seiichi. You can totally see it. Seiichi's too skinny and always looks grumpy."

"I do NOT look grumpy! It's just you and your 'original is always the best' obsession." Seiichi complained.

"Original?" Isoka asked, grabbing the chance to pull the conversation to his reincarnation theory.

Mizuno looked at Seiichi, and Seiichi shrugged.

"Yeah, like how Sakura's the original and you're not?" Mizuno said.

Isoka smiled. "You guys aren't from this world too!"

"Surprise, surprise. I wonder if there are any others. Maybe Kakashi has a twin too and we can be like Team 7 duplicates." Mizuno mused.

"I think this is it." Isoka said, remembering that only three people died in that accident.

"Why?" Seiichi asked.

"Well… you guys died in an accident involving a Ferrari didn't you?" Isoka asked back.

"Hey how did you know? This Ferrari knocked into me while I was on my motorcycle, causing me to fly into someone before I crashed and died." Seiichi remembered.

"That someone was me! Damn it you could have swerved and avoided me couldn't you? Wait… does that mean you were driving the Ferrari, Isoka?" Mizuno glared at the red headed boy.

Isoka paled considerably. "Maybe?"

Mizuno climbed over Seiichi and attempted to maim Isoka.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Sakura screamed when she saw Mizuno trying to punch Isoka.

"Seiichi, restrain her!" Sasuke shouted to his brother.

Seiichi sighed and grabbed Mizuno, pulling her back into her seat.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"OKAY THAT'S IT YOU KIDS SPLIT UP OR I'M EXPELLING YOU ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Iruka scolded from the front of the class.

Isoka groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Yeap sorry guys, short chapter. But Isoka is kinda hard to write at this stage because well, Sakura doesn't have much of a background. So the rest of the day will be explained in the next chapter SORRY IM SUCH A SHITTY WRITER. So yeah the introduction is almost over yay I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Death of Shisui

Chapter 4 GOGOGO

Warning: A little angst here sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Seiichi and I met Isoka on the first day of the academy.

That day, after Iruka-sensei split the 6 of us up, I sat beside Sakura for the rest of the day and we giggled and gossiped about the cute guys in class after I managed to convince her I was not going to kill her brother.

Said murderer, on the other hand, sat with Sasuke and they talked A LOT about jutsu and training. Seiichi and Naruto sat beside each other teaming up to annoy the rest of the class and Iruka-sensei who was really starting to hate having three pairs of twins in the class.

Theory classes were met with prank wars between the three pairs, and physical training the unrivalled competitiveness between all six of us which lead to injuries of our classmates. It wasn't our fault they sucked at Taijutsu. Recess had us all sitting under a tree eating and talking. This carried on for two weeks, and we almost forgot about the impending massacre upon the Uchiha clan.

Almost, being the keyword. It was a Saturday evening, and the four of us plus Itachi were at home reading silently in the living when there was a bang on the door.

"Is Itachi home? We have something to ask you, come out!" Someone shouted.

I turned to look at Itachi. To anyone outside the family, he probably looked peaceful and was just reading a book. But after spending almost a month in the Uchiha house, being trained by him and almost treated like a little sister, I could tell that he was distressed. He closed his eyes for half a second before heading towards the door.

"Why is everybody gathered here?" Itachi asked upon seeing three other Uchihas at the door.

"Two people didn't attend the assembly yesterday. One of them was you." The long haired Uchiha started.

The four of us hid behind the wall, overhearing the conversation.

"Your father tried to defend you by explaining your loyalty to the Anbu, but we don't intend to treat you specially." Another Uchiha continued.

Itachi nodded. "I understand. I'll be careful next time. You can leave now, you are disturbing us."

I love how Itachi was so cool about everything and how he spoke with authority even though he was supposed to be the one getting scolded.

"Hey don't push!" Sasuke whispered harshly when Naruto tried to get closer to hear what was going on. This caused Naruto to lose his balance and we ended up all stumbling out from behind the wall.

The asshole Uchihas looked at us. "Us? Does that include the two demon kids you're raising in there?"

I growled. "We're not demons you idiot we're-"

"Mizuno." Itachi shut me up.

"You're what?" The asshole laughed. "Useless children. They should have killed you when you were born instead of letting you live and even bringing you-"

"Leave." Itachi sent killer intent at the three of them.

Did I mention that Itachi was my hero?

The first Uchiha scowled. "We're not done yet. This is also about the other person who did not appear yesterday and was then found dead in the Nakano River. Uchiha Shisui." He pulled out a piece of paper.

I felt Seiichi freeze beside me. So this is what the visit was about, Shisui's suicide. How could we have forgotten? This just meant that the massacre was getting closer and closer.

Sasuke and Naruto gave us confused looks when Seiichi left the door and headed back to the reading room, which I followed. They wanted to know what happened, however, and stayed to listen.

"One more week or so, huh." Seiichi said when we entered the room.

I sighed. "Is there nothing we can do at all?"

"Even if there was, it's too late. If we wanted to do something we should have started a long time ago." Seiichi sat down on the floor dejectedly.

"You okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah... I've had this whole lifetime to adjust to the idea. I'm not worried for myself." He said.

"Sasuke won't be so bad this time with you around. He has me and Naruto and even Isoka and Sakura as friends now. He'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

Seiichi closed his eyes. "It's not Sasuke I'm worried about either."

"It's Itachi, huh." I guessed the only remaining Uchiha.

Seiichi nodded.

"He… he'll be fine." I whispered.

"Fine?" Seiichi burst out. "Living everyday waiting to be killed by your brother, slowly going blind in your enemy's lair and serving the country that views you as a traitor is fine?"

Tears were welling up in his eyes. He choked before continuing. "He used to just be someone I pitied, an anime character with a sad story. But he's not anymore! He's my older brother! And there's nothing I can do to change this."

I went over to hug him as he sobbed. I was crying too, and it sucked. It sucked that all we could do is just watched. It sucked that even though we knew everything that was going to happen we could not do anything just because we weren't strong enough.

Simply because we weren't strong enough…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up when I felt someone lifting me. Creaking open my eyes, I saw Itachi carrying me out of the reading room, with Seiichi nowhere in sight.

"Where's Seiichi?" I yawned.

"He's back in his room. You slept through dinner." Itachi answered.

"Oh." I said. I buried my face in his neck and allowed him to bring me to my room. As we crossed the kitchen, I heard my stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Itachi smiled.

I nodded, embarrassed. He put me down and we walked to the kitchen, where he found leftovers to heat up for me. We waited as the food heated up. He was leaning against the counter, staring blankly at the microwave.

"Are you… are you alright?" I asked, regretting having said anything the moment the words left my mouth.

Itachi turned to face me. "Why didn't you stay to watch just now?" he asked back.

I was taken aback by his question. I could not tell him it was because I knew what happened and there was no point watching, nor could I say that I had no interest as it would be an obvious lie. So I said, "I didn't want to watch you get accused for something you didn't do."

Itachi eyed me with what I think was curiosity. "What if I did do it?"

My eyes widened. Why was he asking me this? I knew from the anime that he did not kill Shisui, so why was he trying to make himself seem suspicious? Maybe he was trying to start planting the image of an evil Itachi so that it would be easier for me to hate him as well.

The microwave chimed to signal the ready food. Itachi got off the counter and strolled towards the kitchen entrance. "Eat and get some sleep."

I grabbed his arm as he walked past me. I was not going to let him think that I was scared of him, that I would believe for even a second that he was the bad guy. This may be the last time I ever get to talk to him before the massacre, and I needed to tell him what I felt before he left.

"I know… I know you've only known me for a month." And I've known everything about you for years. "And I don't know how important I am to you." Probably nothing compared to your brothers, Konoha and the peace you fight so hard to keep. "But I just wanted to say that you're really important to me, with the few people that actually treat me like human, and I'll… we'll, me and Naruto, will always see you as our precious person. No matter what you do, where you go and who you're with, please remember that we love you and you're not alone."

I let go of his arm and looked up. Itachi just stood there, his back still facing me. Dread filled me as I waited for a response. Did I say too much?

After what seemed like ages, Itachi turned around slowly and bent down so that his face was only inches away from mine. He lifted his hand and brought two fingers up, hitting me gently on the forehead between my brows.

"Get some sleep." He repeated, and left.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I stared at the spot where he was for a while more, before deciding I had no more appetite. I emptied the food in the bin and headed for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: MIZUNOXITACHI MOMENTS! Nah kidding I'm not planning on any pairing now haahahaha yeaahhh another short chapter sorry again the next one will be longer I swear.

Rant: THANKS Codebreakeryuuki for reviewing every chapter hahaha and deansinchester i hope you've recovered so glad i managed to make you or anyone smile!

And yeah artemis i didn't realise how difficult it was to write SO MANY TWINS and include all of them omg

Okay so recently i took a grammar test in school and i scored kinda badly I'm really sad i didn't think my grammar was so horrible omg I'll improve it i swear HAHAHAH please tolerate me in the meantime XD OR ONE OF YOU CAN BETA FOR ME


	5. Chapter 5: Uchiha Massacre

Chapter 5: Uchiha Massacre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you managed to master the fireball jutsu, huh?" Isoka asked Seiichi as they sat under the tree. It was break at the academy, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went off to play hide and seek with the other children while the three remaining decided to just chill.

"Yeah." Seiichi nodded. "That was two days ago, actually."

"Fugaku didn't teach you and Naruto?" Isoka turned to Mizuno.

"Nope, I guess it was a Uchiha thing. He sent us off to do shuriken training instead." Mizuno shrugged.

"Speaking of shuriken training, Sasuke suggested we go train after school today, didn't he? If I remember correctly…" Isoka trailed off.

Seiichi snapped at him. "Yes, yes, the massacre is today. The tension in the house is so thick even Sasuke and Naruto wanted to get away from it by running off to train. Now could you shut up while I think about how I'm going to face my brother slaughtering the whole family?"

Mizuno smacked Isoka, who dipped his head in silent apology. They sat there in silence until the bell rang and headed back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiichi watched as Sasuke growled in frustration when he missed the target again. Ever since the Shisui incident, Sasuke had gotten a lot quieter and could always be seen glancing at Itachi.

When Seiichi thought about it, many of the events in the canon story did not happen, like Sasuke asking their father about the mangekyo, or Itachi's constant refusal to train them. Itachi did train them this time, a lot. Was it because of Naruto and Mizuno?

In a way, Seiichi felt that Sasuke did not love Itachi as much as he should have, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe less love would mean less hate and also lesser chances of running off to Orochimaru.

"Hey, it's getting dark." Sakura commented, looking into the sky.

Sasuke stopped throwing and looked up as well. "Yeah. Damn it, why can't I do it like Itachi?"

"You're almost there already. I still can't hit that target over there." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke grinned. "I told you how to do it, you didn't want to listen!"

"I'll figure this out by myself." Naruto huffed.

"Stop arguing! Let's go home." Sakura cut off Sasuke's retort.

Seiichi didn't want to go home. He wished time would freeze at this peaceful scene and he would never have to face the massacre. He turned to Isoka when he felt his arm around his shoulders.

For once, Isoka didn't give a smart comment and stayed silent, smiling reassuringly at him. Seiichi felt Mizuno's hand slip into his before squeezing tight.

"Tell him to meet me at the Konoha gates before he leaves." She whispered before letting go.

"You, Sasuke and Naruto head back first, I need to go buy something." Mizuno announced.

"Wait, Naruto. I need you to help me with something as well, could you come to my place for awhile?" Isoka asked Naruto.

Naruto looked between Isoka and Sakura, who was also giving Isoka a blank look. "Sure." He replied.

The four of them left, leaving only Seiichi and Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke started walking, with Seiichi trudging behind.

After walking for a few minutes, Sasuke asked. "Do you think nii-san is acting weirdly these few days?"

Seiichi nodded.

"I wonder why he and otou-san aren't getting along. I hate it when they fight. I wished nii-san wasn't part of the ANBU and joined the police instead. Then the clan will be happier-"

"Sasuke." Seiichi interrupted.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"No matter what, Itachi is our brother, and we'll always love him, right?"

"Of course!" Sasuke grinned.

Seiichi smiled at him. They were nearing the compound, the moon was bright and round and there was someone watching them. Sasuke suddenly looked up at the pole connecting the cables. He narrowed his eyes, then turned his head towards the houses.

"Why are all the lights off?" He started running towards their house, followed by Seiichi.

They stopped when they saw the wreckage of the neighbouring houses. The signs were crooked and pierced by shuriken, the lanterns that used to hang were on the floor sliced in half, and kunais and needles lay all over the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke turned to Seiichi, bewildered.

But Seiichi couldn't answer. The only thing going through his mind was that he wanted to get this over with, so he ran.

The both of them continued running till they saw bodies on the ground. It was the old couple who used to give them free food. Seiichi could feel tears brimming in his eyes, and bile churning in his stomach.

"Father… Mother…" Sasuke's eyes were wide and desperate. He quickly ran to the house.

They entered the house and paused when they saw nobody, before running again when they heard a thud. Killer intent was rolling off the reading room, but Seiichi rushed in without a second thought.

'Please let this be over soon, please.' Was the only thing running through his mind.

He choked out a sob when he saw his parents lie on the floor lifelessly. Sasuke screamed behind him.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, and Itachi came into the light.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out in relief. "Father and mother, they-"

A shuriken flew from Itachi to the wall behind Sasuke. Sasuke cried out as he clutched shoulder in pain.

"STOP!" Seiichi screamed. "You don't have to go to this extent just to make us-"

A sharp pain flashed across Seiichi's right thigh.

"My pathetic younger brothers…" Itachi activated his sharingan. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Seiichi turned away at the last second as Sasuke started screaming hysterically. Seiichi held him by the shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it! Snap out of it!"

Seiichi turned to Itachi. "Why, why do you have to do this?"

"I wanted to test-" Itachi started.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you! Why do you have to be the one who suffers? Was this really the only way? Is joining Akatsuki-" Seiichi gurgled when Itachi held him by the throat.

"How do you know about that?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Put me down!" Seiichi gasped. Itachi let go.

"I know a lot of things. Don't worry, I won't tell Sasuke. I'll let him hate you just like you wanted." Seiichi felt himself blacking out. "Mizuno's waiting for you at the Konoha gates. I love you, nii-san."

Seiichi thought he saw Itachi's eyes soften. The last thing he remembered that day was staring into the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Sasuke screaming in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Crap I thought this chapter was going to be longer. Oh well.


End file.
